malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Haut
Haut was a Jaghut warrior of the group of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut. This group of Jaghut first appeared in the Wastelands of Lether around the time of the Bonehunters' arrival in the Letherii Empire.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-413Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.535-536Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.816The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762 In Dust of Dreams * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Kalyth and Sag'ChurokDust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415 * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Toc the YoungerDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534-537 - Haut was mentioned in this section by nameDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.536 * Eastward travel across the Lether WastelandsDust of Dreams, Chapter 22, US HC p.723-724 * Reunion at the Ice Throne with HoodDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 - Haut was mentioned in this section by nameDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.816 In The Crippled God * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with StormyThe Crippled God, Chapter 6, US HC p.168-170 * The Battle of the Spire in KolanseThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762/766/780 - Haut was mentioned in this section by nameThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762 * Final obsequies at the Imass barrow in KolanseThe Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899-900 In Forge of Darkness Many millennia in the past in the Jaghut Odhan of the Jaghut Realm, Haut was a scholar living in his tower keep, alone except for the Tiste Hostage Korya Delath. Haut had discolored, massive tusks flanking his verdigris-colored face;Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.201 dark grey streaked, greasy hair; hands with long fingers; and eyes with vertical slits. Haut was often addressed as 'captain' by others, but this did not refer to a military rank he had ever held in the past - as Haut, in particular, and the Jaghut, in general, had a disgust for armies and war - but was, at this time, an "honorific" testifying to his personal impact on the people who knew him. Haut spoke of his educating Korya and of his preparing her to be a Mahybe or vessel.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-61 Towards the end of her period as hostage, Haut took Korya on a journey to further her education. First they arrived at the Spar of Andii where they came across the body of the murdered Karish, who was Hood's wife. This affected Haut badly as he was Hood's brother and thus Karish had been his sister-in-law.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.201-208/228-231 Haut and Korya continued their journey and encountered the Jaghut historian, Varandas, before finally arriving in Omtose Phellack, the "Empty City", with the intention of speaking to the Lord of Hate and to Hood.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, UK HC p.496/524 Haut discovered that the grief-stricken Hood had declared war on Death itself, and that he had succeeded in gathering an army on the Jaghut Odhan composed of tens of thousands of Jaghut, Dog-Runners, Thel Akai and a variety of other peoples and races.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.661 In Fall of Light Subsequent to the events chronicled in Forge of Darkness, Haut, Varandas, and Burrugast paid a visit to Gothos, in his keep in the ruins of the city of Omtose Phellack. The three wore blackened "arcane" iron armour. The purpose of this particular meeting was to argue the pros and cons regarding the Jaghut joining the army of Hood, who had declared a war on death. At the end of the discussion, Haut, Varandas, and Burrugast were not only sure that they had successfully met every argument Gothos might have had against Hood's goals, but were also sure that they were the obvious officers, "chosen and select", to serve in the army under the command of Hood.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.146-150 Returning to the Jaghut Odhan encampment of Hood's army, Haut, Varandas, and Burrugast shared with Hood the developments of their meeting with Gothos, assuring him that they, themselves - plus a number of other Jaghut - would march with him when the "time" arrived. Hood left upon an errand, leaving the three to mind his burning but heatless campfire. Varandas said something that triggered Haut and Burrugast - as well as himself - into laughter, which was loud and long - the sound reverberated throughout the entire camp.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.157-161 Hood's army at this stage was made up of about one thousand individuals and was composed of the Jaghut plus a number of other peoples and races.Fall of Light, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 Haut was sent by Hood, who had previously called Haut, "Captain" - to conduct the Seregahl - a sub-group of the Thel Akai - to the aptly named Azath House, "Azath House", which was located in the city of Omtose Phellack.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.391-392/393 Haut observed while the Seregahl fought with occupants in the yard of the Azath House and then watched as the extremely battered and maimed Seregahl survivors had to beat a hasty retreat.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.391-393/398-399 While still at the Azath, Haut was approached by Sanad, who having brought a jug of wine with her, shared it with him. Haut and Sanad had apparently been lovers in the past and were still close.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.404-405Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-703/715-716 Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army, Hood's Fourteen, which included Haut. The group of fourteen Jaghut proceeded to engage in one of their typically irreverent conversations. Haut, being challenged by Gathras as to why Haut was addressed frequently as 'captain', Sanad broke in to explain why Haut was called that, even though he had never officially held that rank. Hood and his army, presumably including Haut, then left. According to Korya Delath, they had stepped outside of time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Quotes Notes and references Category:Jaghut Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Captains